Life as Dawn
by theperson2190
Summary: Not suitable for 17 and below.  The characters are over 18 years old
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm Cumming" she screamed. Her juices made a pool beneath her. God she loved it. She stood up and cleaned herself. They were in a field not far away from Twinleaf. The boy disappeared. She was confused.

"Where did he go?" She said to herself she began her walk to the edge of town. She could just see its outline. 5 minutes later the town had not changed size. She broke out into a run. She looked down and saw the ground wasn't moving as she run. She began to worry.

She screamed loudly. She opened her eyes and it was the ceiling of her room. IT was all a dream. All of it. She stood up and saw a wet patch around her legs.

A wet dream really, I need to get some sex. She muttered. She got dressed into her going out clothes. Her white hat, her pink scarf, her black jumper and white skirt. She ran down the stairs. She saw her mum in the kitchen.

"Why were you screaming Dawn?" She asked without turning around. Dawn walked back she swore her mum had eyes in the back of her head.

"Nice of you to come up then" she exclaimed back "and anyway it was just a nightmare."

"Markus wanted to see you by the lake by the way" Her mum said afterwards.

"OK" Dawn replied. She grabbed her ipod and chose Gotta Keep Smiling. As she left she noticed everyone was already up and doing things with their lives. The Lake was normally calm and deserted on days like this she wondered why their to meet. She arrived and looked round. She saw this patch of skin a bit of walk away. It as Markus jerking off. Dawn thought about it. Could she really? They were good friends. She decided to do it. Markus didn't notice her there. His eyes shut tight. Dawn slowly put her mouth around the head of his dick. She began to move her head up and down. She grabbed Markus' hand and held it down by his side. Markus looked up and saw her. He smiled cheekily.

"Dawn what are you doing?" He said as he began to tense up. Her tongue swirling around the dick as she went. Dawn didn't reply she had got faster and one of her hands was up her skirt. Her fingers going in to her pussy as fast as her head were moving. She was glad that she forgot to put her knickers on today. She felt he tense up as cum exploded over her face she swallowed some of it and it had a sweet taste.

"Now for something more" she said as she climbed onto him. She was wet already so she didn't think it would hurt. She slid the dick into her soaking wet pussy. Markus got his face smothered by Dawn's tits. She began to go up and down. She felt his dick finding its way in her. She loved it. She began to pick up the pace. Markus was undoing her jumper and found she wasn't wearing a bra ether. He began to lick her nipples as much as he could.

"Oh fuck me Markus" Dawn shouted. Picking up the pace made her feel close to Cumming. She felt Markus cum into her womb and this tipped her over the edge.

"I'm CUMMING" she screamed her juices poured all over his dick. He pulled out and she smiled.

"What did you want by the way?" She asked him.

Well glad that's over.

Yes there will be a story, just have not thought of one yet so maybe not.

'til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well I had idea … what the fuck?" Markus started as he looked down. There was a bit of blood on his dick, "Virgin I guess?"

"Yeah like you!" Dawn retaliated "and what was your idea?" Buttoning her jumper up again and dusting herself off

"I thought we could maybe go and try to and win the Pokémon league"

"Maybe but I am not going with you always cause I need me time"

"I didn't want to anyway cause you will just slow me down"

"I'm faster then you idiot"

"Race you back then" as he started to run back to Twinleaf. Dawn sighed and chased after him.

Dawn was the first one back and bumped in to a professor. She saw a nametag and it aid Rowan. Just the guy she needed to see.

"Professor may I ask you something?" she asked

"You just did" he said and began to laugh, "Only joking, of course you can" Dawn was a bit pissed off.

"May I have a Pokémon?"

"How old are you?"

"18"

"You need to have started puberty and can cum"

"I can"

"Show me then"

"In a private place" she said and grabbed his hand and took him somewhere not that far away. They found a tree and she sat a bit further up then ground level. She pulled up her skirt and leaned back. Rowan knew what he had to do. HE stuck his fingers into her pussy. Dawn moaned a little from the penetration. He lifted he jumper up and began to squeeze her tits. Dawn loved the feeling of it. He took his hand back and began to pump of his hard member. His fingers wriggling inside her. She didn't feel like she needed to release so she lifted her head and saw him jerking off. His dick was massive and was way ore bigger then Markus'. She grabbed him and pulled him nearer. She wrapped her legs around him. He let go of his dick and pulled his fingers out of now wet pussy. He replaced them with his dick. He began to thrust. Dawn began to moan with everyone. He grabbed her tits to help her get off. He did it harder and harder. Dawn knew what was coming. Her body shock as her juices smothered his dick. He didn't stop though. She though he only needed her to cum. But he was getting closer and closer. Cum shot through her like a fire spreading. She screamed.

"What Pokémon do you want then?" Rowan asked as he pulled out but he didn't hear a reply but felt something on his member. She sucking it he poured out more cum when she did it. She loved it and it tasted better then Markus'.

Well yeah


End file.
